footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Crystal Palace (2017-18)
| next = }} Arsenal v Crystal Palace was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Saturday 20 January 2018. Arsenal ended a run of three Premier League games without a win as a four-goal burst in the first half helped to see off Crystal Palace. Nacho Monreal opened the scoring with a header and then assisted both of the next two goals for Alex Iwobi and Laurent Koscielny inside 13 minutes. Alexandre Lacazette then rounded off a brilliant move to make it 4-0 after 22 minutes. Luka Milivojevic scored late on, but Palace slip to 13th in the table. Arsenal remain sixth, two points behind Tottenham. Monreal's part in Arsenal's victory lasted just 34 minutes, with the Spanish defender being substituted due to an injury. His inclusion in the starting line-up was one of four changes to the side that had lost 2-1 at Bournemouth last week, with Mesut Ozil, also recalled after injury, outstanding in partnership with Jack Wilshere. Palace were much improved in the second half, but ultimately paid the price for their poor defending in the early part of the match to end a run of five games unbeaten away from Selhurst Park. Yohan Cabaye was carried off on a stretcher just before full time, and may add to a lengthy Palace injury list that includes Ruben Loftus-Cheek, Andros Townsend, Mamadou Sakho and Scott Dann. Most of the news about Arsenal in the days leading up to this win was about players who were not to feature at Emirates Stadium. Alexis Sanchez was omitted from the squad once again, with his move to Manchester United seemingly inching towards completion. Possible moves for Borussia Dortmund's Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang and United's Henrikh Mkhitaryan had also dominated the Arsenal news agenda of late, but this was a performance that was perfectly timed for manager Arsene Wenger. His side had won only twice in their last nine league outings, but having Ozil, Monreal, Koscielny and Mohamed Elneny back gave Arsenal a much steelier look and feel compared to the one that had a lead overturned at Bournemouth last time out. Ozil touched the ball six times in the wonderful move that ended with Lacazette's goal, the German international providing the assist with a deft touch into the striker's path. Arsenal may not come up against a defence as leaky as Palace's in the remainder of the season, but if they are to make a couple of attacking additions then this display bodes well for the post-Sanchez era. Palace's revival under Hodgson had seen the Eagles recover from a disastrous start to the season - no goals or points until a 2-1 win over Chelsea in the eighth game - to arrive at Arsenal in 12th place. But slack defending put them on the back foot from the moment Monreal was allowed to head the ball home at the far post unmarked from a corner. Timothy Fosu-Mensah gave the ball away inside his own area, allowing Monreal to feed Iwobi and Palace were three down when Monreal was alone again at another corner to set up Koscielny inside the six yard box. Christian Benteke's attempt for what could have been the Belgian's second goal of the season, when he shot straight at Petr Cech with Wilfried Zaha in space a few yards away, summed up a poor day for the south London club. Match Details Iwobi Koscielny Lacazette |goals2 = Milivojević |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,386 |referee = Chris Kavanagh }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Crystal Palace F.C. matches Category:2017–18 Premier League Matches